


“Best friends”

by tokifukawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gay denial, Kissing, Short One Shot, Yuri, i’m not gay i just get rlly nervous around my best friend, i’m terrible at this um, kinda self indulgent, maybe? - Freeform, stan tokomaru, this sucks, two bro’s chillin in a hot tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokifukawa/pseuds/tokifukawa
Summary: Toko Fukawa was a simple girl, really. So why is that when after she started being friends with Komaru Naegi, she started to question everything about herself?-Or; Komaru gets bold at a sleepover, and Toko gay panics
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150





	“Best friends”

Toko Fukawa was a simple girl, really. 

She liked books and boys, and that was about it. So why is that when after she started being friends with Komaru Naegi, she started to question everything about herself?

It might have had something to do with the fact that currently, the culprit was lying in her bed, wearing nothing but short-shorts and a tight tank top. Or maybe, it was the way her heartbeat sped up around her. The feeling was like the one she got around Togami, maybe even  stronger. 

But Toko _wasn’t_ gay. She couldn’t be. In fact, she was certain she wasn’t. Her friends however, if you could even call them that, thought otherwise. 

Toko’s pesky thoughts were thankfully disrupted by Komaru. “Why don’t you come sit, Toki?” She smiled, motioning for her friend to come sit next to her. 

A lump grew in her throat, and her palms became clammy. “I- Uh- this desk is very comfortable, so I’ll s-stay over here!” 

Komaru just giggled a little, patting the space next to her on the mattress. “Cmon, I don’t bite.”

“ _Oh, but I wish you did_.”  Toko’s brain began, but she quickly warded off the thought. 

She noticed Komaru’s face, and how she was now making puppy dog eyes. The girl knew that Toko couldn’t say no to that. 

“...Okay.” She sighed, leaving the safety of her friend’s desk and sitting awkwardly on the edge of her bed. 

“You can move closer you know...” 

At this, Toko scooted the tiniest bit closer to the other girl. Komaru sighed, and reached down to play with her friends hair. 

Toko only blushed at the contact, too lazy to move away. Plus, she had grown to  _ somewhat  _ like Komaru’s touch. 

“Wanna do something?” Komaru hummed, her fingers still running through Toko’s knotted hair. 

Toko looked up at Komaru, her face slightly covered in blush. “Like what?” 

“I don’t know. Truth or dare maybe?” 

“Really? Out of all the games in the world, you choose that one?” She scoffed, rolling over onto her side. 

“Hey! What’s wrong with truth or dare? I think it’s fun!” Komaru protested, rolling over so she was face to face with the other girl. Toko’s face grew in color at this, and she looked away to avoid eye contact. 

“Pleasssseee Toki?” 

“There she goes with that damn nickname.”  Toko cursed herself, her thoughts causing an internal war inside her. 

One part of her wanted to be able to resist the girl, but she just couldn’t. She had a definite soft spot for the girl, which was only natural after them being best friends for so long. 

What was the logical thing to do? Give in of course. 

She sighed, “Fine, we can play stupid truth or dare.”

“Yay! Thank you!” Komaru shot up from her position on the bed, now sitting criss cross apple sauce. She grabbed Toko’s hand to drag her up, to which she just groaned at.

“I’ll ask first, yeah?” Komaru smiled, and Toko mumbled a, “Go for it.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth I guess.”

Komaru smiled mischievously, and Toko instantly regretted her decision. She she couldn’t back out either, or she’d never hear the end of it. 

“Oh no, I don’t like the face you’re making.”

“What are you talking about? I’m innocent!” Komaru giggled, causing Toko’s heart to do a backflip. 

“W-Whatever! Just ask the question.”

Komaru tapped her chin, thinking for moment before smiling. “Hmm, do you have a crush on anyone Toki?”

Toko blushed, turning her head so she didn’t have to see the girl’s teasing smile. 

“Uhh, no,” She nervously chuckled, “My turn!” 

“Heyyy, no fair! I can tell you’re lying!” Komaru pouted, crawling closer to the girl. 

“U-Um....” She swallowed, the proximity making her nervous.  “Is it getting hotter in here?”

“Hmm, why so nervous, Toki?” She whispered, her face now dangerously close to Toko’s. 

“Heheh...” Was all she could muster, far too stunned to even speak. Komaru’s breath hitting her face ran shivers down her spine and gave her butterflies. 

“You know, I have a crush on someone.” Komaru whispered, her breath hitting Toko’s ear. 

Toko was worried the other girl could hear her heart beat at this point. Her cheeks were now completely stained red, and her forehead was sweating. To say the least, she was nervous. Very nervous. 

“Oh, really? Hahaha, interesting!” 

“Don’t you wanna know who it isss?” 

“I mean, s-sure...”

Komaru grinned, scooting even closer to the girl. Now, there was barely any space left between them. Toko gulped, and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Well, she’s really smart.”

Toko’s eyes shot open at the word ‘she.’ She nodded, signaling for the girl to tell her more. 

“Annnd really pretty, but she doesn’t think so.”

“M-Mhm.”

“And we’re really close— quite literally.”

Toko’s eyes widened, “W-What?”

“Oh Toki, you’re so oblivious.” Komaru sighed. 

“Hey, I-I’m not!” Toko blushed, crossing her arms in front of her. 

“Really,” The other girl laughed, “Prove it.”

Toko grew increasingly more nervous,  ~~ and slightly aroused ~~ , at the seriousness in Komaru’s voice. She felt as if she’d get lost if she looked into her eyes for too long. 

“H-How am I supposed to prove something like that? Don’t be silly.” 

“Kiss me.” She deadpanned, her finger slowly tracing Toko’s sharp jawline. 

“W-What’s gotten into you today?!” Toko yelped, desperately trying to ignore how good Komaru’s finger tracing her skin felt. 

Komaru giggled, pulling away so she was back in her own space bubble. “I’m just teasing you! It was fun seeing you so nervous and red though.” 

Toko was relieved at this, but also quite angry. 

“Really? You’re gonna do all that, and then just stop? I hate you.”

Komaru chuckled and raised an eyebrow, “What, are you frustrated now Toki? You wanna kiss me?” The girl teased, puckering her lips at her. 

“Shut up! I do not, like at all!” Toko frowned. 

“Are you sureee?”

“Yep.”

“100% sure?”

“1000%”

“Then why are you leaning in right now?”

It was only then Toko noticed how close she was to Komaru’s face. She pulled away quickly, her cheeks completely crimson. 

“S-Shut u-“ Toko started, but before she could finish her sentence, Komaru leaned in and connected their lips. 

Toko was shocked at first, her eyes wide as she felt her friends soft lips intertwined with her own. The initial shock was immediately replaced by bliss, and she kissed back. 

Their lips tangled together in a slow, intimate kiss. Toko had never been kissed herself, but she had written about it many times. This had definitely lived up to it. 

Komaru pulled away first, her face completely red with embarrassment. Toko however, still couldn’t believe it. Komaru, her best friend, had just kissed her. 

Her fingers brushed over her chapped lips, the same lips that had just been kissed by _the_ Komaru Naegi. The feeling of the other girls kiss would permanently be carved into her brain. 

Komaru’s face was now hidden in her hands, “Ahh- I’m so sorry Toko! I shouldn’t have done that-“

“No, I um- I liked it.” She blushed, looking down at the sheets like they were the most interesting thing she had ever seen. 

“You d-did?” 

“Y-Yeah. In like, a best friend way!” 

Komaru smiled, a airy sigh leaving her lips. “Oh Toko, what am I gonna with you?”

“Kiss me again, maybe.” She suggested, moving closer to Komaru’s face. 

Komaru only smiled and threw her arms around the other girls neck. “Why, I’d love to.”

Let’s just say that they didn’t do much more talking that night. 


End file.
